bitterSweet Papillote
by Haruki Karayuki D
Summary: Coklat. Awal dari kepeningan Chiaki.Drabble, plotless, Cliff-hanger ending. RnR please :D


**(bitter)Sweet Papillote in Valentine**

**Fandom: Nodame Cantabile**

**Disclaimer: Nodame Cantabile © by Tomoko Ninomiya**

**(bitter)Sweet Papillote © by Haruki Kayuki**

**Papillote-nya sendiri dibuat sama Sir Papillot – yang terisnpirasi pegawainya :D.**

**Resume: Coklat. Awal dari kepeningan Chiaki.**

**Warning: drabble, unrelated with canon, err.... gaje dan plotless, perhaps? Cliff- hanger ending.

* * *

**

_For Valentine Challenge/2010 (saya pilih option pertama yah, Dani-san :D)_

_plus_

_for Word Count Challenge (400 sentence, story only, in Microsoft Word 2003)

* * *

_

"BLAARR!!"

Bunyi ledakan keras mengalahkan alunan indah dari CD _Symphony No:9_nya Beethoven. Bunyi keras itu, meski pada nyatanya tidak menghancurkan ruangan di sekitarnya – meski suaranya jelas sangat keras beresonansi di ruangan tetangganya – tetap saja menimbulkan polusi suara.

_Setidaknya_ untuk Chiaki Shinichi.

Laki-laki itu sedang ongkang-angkang kaki, duduk-duduk santai di sofa warna biru _aqua_ sambil mendengarkan berbagai alat musik yang membentuk harmoni menjadi simfoni saat ia mendengar ledakan keras dari arah tetangga sebelanya --- Noda Megumi!

Merasa menjadi korban polusi suara, plus rasa tanggung jawabnya untuk mengamankan kamarnya dari berbagai hal aneh (misalnya kotoran.. atau apalah), laki-laki itu dengan heroiknya mendobrak – tepatnya membuka dengan sekuat tenaga – pintu rumah sang tetangga. Lalu ia pun melesat ke arah sumber bunyi itu berdasarkan telinganya yang tidak akurat. Lebih tepatnya, ia hanya memainkan instingnya saja.

Dan, _yep_, instingnya benar.

Kekacauan itu terjadi di dapur ruangan si mahasiswi jenius piano itu. Lumeran coklat terciprat ke mana-mana: dinding, lantai, kulkas, bahkan oven! Sementara itu, gadis berambut bob itu hanya bisa berdiri bingung. Baju biru tanpa lengannya juga ikut terciprat lelehan coklat, dan ajaibnya, gadis itu masih sempat-sempatnya mencolek lumeran yang ada di bajunya, lalu dijilatnya. Sungguh pemandangan yang membuat Chiaki tak nafsu makan hari ini.

"Coklatnya tidak—"

"Nodame!" serunya tegas. Tak peduli memotong gumaman gadis yang bahkan tak berdaya membersihkan kekacauan yang (sepertinya) dibuat oleh gadis itu sendiri. "Apa yang baru saja kamu lakukan?"

"Aku ingin membuat coklat buat senpai~!" serunya manis, pipinya berona. _Sempat-sempatnya gadis itu merona_, pikir Chiaki, kalut dan sebal. Lalu gadis itu melanjutkannya lagi, "Tapi sepertinya ... Nodame kelamaan meninggalkan coklatnya. Jadi.. begini deh. Senpai mau membersihkannya?"

Wow. Saking terkejutnya, sang konduktor muda itu kehilangan rona mukanya. Pertama, kenapa gadis di hadapannya ini tak sadar-sadar akan bakat menghancurkan masakannya? Kedua ---dan yang paling mengganggu--- , kenapa ia harus turun pangkat dari seorang konduktor Roux Marlett menjadi _cleaning service_?

"Lantas, mengapa kamu tidak beli saja coklat yang jadi?" tanyanya, sembari menarik nafas menahan marah. Darahnya yang sudah di ubun-ubun kini turun menjadi sehidungnya saja. Ia coba tahan marahnya karena satu hal (meski malu mengucapkannya): ia penasaran akan apa yang dikatakan Nodame

"Aku ingin senpai merasakan coklat buatan Nodame—" gadis itu lalu menarik jeda, seiring dengan nafas pria itu kini ikut berjeda. Muka pria ini sudah dipenuhi semburat _pink_ yang ia coba sembunyikan dengan merunduk dalam-dalam. _Jadi, itu alasannya--?_

"—dan juga, uangku sudah habis.. tak cukup untuk membeli coklat lagi."

* * *

**cliffhanger ending*?*** _(silahkan gantung penulis untuk hal ini :D)_

* * *

**a/n: **Saya ngaku, ini pendek banget. Habis, gimana coba, saya sekalian ikut Word-Count sih :D. Sebenarnya saya kepikiran lanjutannya gimana, super fluffy [_yang abal_] gitu lah.. anda tahu sendiri tulisan saya :D. Wew.. apa saya buat sekuelnya aja yah? Yah.._ *narik nafas*_. Kayaknya saya bikin sekuel aja deh kalau sempet_ *ngelirik WB yang kurang ajar*.  
_

Bah, anyway, **_review will be really aprciated!_** Hahaha *dilempar sampah sama yang lain karena sok minta ripiu meski tulisan abal*


End file.
